Mending a broken heart, Oh it's on!
by Ravendarus
Summary: Full summary inside, let's just say SasuSaku, the language is mostly english, but i'm going to be using some japanese words, don't worry translater included!
1. summary

Kera-chan- my new name is cloudenvy! But anyways, time for a summary! Sasuke and Naruto leave for a mission for at least a year, Sakura is depressed and heartbroken because she has to many duties around the village to leave, like healing people at the hospital, and watching and taking care of her little 5 year brother, Haru (that no one but Tsunade knows about) because her parents died when he was only 1 years old, he hasn't left the house in years, but on day sakura provokes him to come out, when it was finally her day off. That day takes a crazy twist, when Atasuki kidnap both her and haru, but because of her monstrous strength instead of using her to get the kyuubi boy, they decide to make her and haru join them, how they persuade her, they tell her the reason the hokage didn't let her go on the mission was because she was still weak, they use multiple ways to make this clear when it finally sinks in, she joins without a second thought, and haru just goes along with what she says, Itachi personally trains her and learns that she posses a bloodline, when he made her incredibly angry, he suffers the cost, but by the time the year is up Sasuke and Naruto come back to konoha to only have to fight the next day with a brokenhearted, cold, evil Sakura, What did Atasuki do to her? What is this incredible bloodline able to leave itachi seriously wounded? Why is haru's name so cute! Why does Sasuke only realize now he loves sakura? And why did Sakura not tell her friends the truth, I guess you'll have to read to find out more! Oh it's on!


	2. Chapter 1

Cloudenvy- well this is chapter 1!  
Kera- finally!  
Cloudenvy- why in the world are you here  
Kera- well cuz I felt like it, plus iyou was being mean  
Cloudenvy- well leave! You're not even in this story  
Kera- STORY!! Oh can I please stay!!  
Cloudenvy- alright, alright, but I get to write the story  
kera- alright!  
Cloudenvy- oh yeah _italics are inner sakura! _And some extra info this fanfic takes place just after sakura finished training with Tsunade, oh and sasuke never left the village, sakura managed to get him to stay. And they still wear there old cloths!_  
_  
Chapter 1- A day worth singing for!

Sakura sigh as she looked out the window of her rather large house, but her mind was somewhere else.

(Flashback!! From 2 days ago)  
Tsunade looked at the four members of team 7, then sighed. "You are being sent on a mission, this mission will take about a year, but sakura you have to stay here" Tsunade said firmly. "WHAT!" both Naruto and sakura shouted, Tsunade looked at them before answering "she already besides me, is one of the best medical shinobi in the village, she can't leave, plus she has to watch over a certain someone I'm a bit to busy at the moment". Sakura looked away and nodded, Naruto, Kakashi, and sasuke all looked at Sakura with blank, confused faces, then looked at Tsunade, Tsunade just chuckled a bit, "Sakura you are dismissed please leave". Sakura with nothing to say just nodded and walked out the door.  
(End of flash back)

Sakura smiled a bit knowing she would get to spend lots of time with her little certain someone Tsunade was talking about. She turned around and looked at a small boy who had short red hair and beautiful emerald eyes, he ran up and hugged her happily. "Haru did you miss me?" Sakura giggled as haru nodded franticly, "you know now that the loud mouth, the chicken butt, and the pervert are gone, and I have the day off, would you like to come outside for a walk with me?" sakura asked, and felt Haru's grip tighten around her waist.

"Please haru-kun it'll be so much kankyou!! (A/N kankyou means fun in Japanese)" Sakura smiled gently at the Haru, haru shook his head unsurely. "You haven't said a word in year's haru, trust me, it's not like that outside like it was when mom and dad died…." Sakura's voice trailed off lost in another memory.

(Flashback again)  
"AHHHHH" a woman's scream pierced Sakura's heart, as she looked around for the source, when she found it she ran. When she arrived there Blood tainted the ground and sakura watched in horror as her mother was ripped apart by a horrible demon. "s-s-sakura…save…h-haru" she turned and looked at her father, who was beaten up pretty badly, she looked at haru's horrified face, grabbed him and ran for her life, she didn't look back. The next day when she saw her parents mangled body's, she vowed to slay the beast that killed them.  
(end of flashback)

Sakura sighed "look haru, please come out, don't make me sing" Sakura threatened Haru's eyes lighted up, Sakura smiled "alright if I sing you a song will you come with me?" she asked, haru nodded right away. "alright".

"Look in the ocean" Sakura whispered starting her song

"Look into the ocean you might see,

Who you want to be,

Look into the sky you might find,

You've got wings to fly into future,

But it wouldn't be the same"  
.

Take it to heart,

Keep it in mind,

Connect with the colors of this life,

We're playing our part,

We're making some noise,

Joining together with one voice,

Cuz when it comes to saving this amazing place,

The answers black and white,

It's our world,

It's our chance,

Let's make it right

Think about the earth just like a child,

Beautiful and wild,

Running through the waves along the beach,

If only we could reach into the future,

But it couldn't be the same

Take it to heart,

Keep it in mind,

Connect with the colors of this life,

We're playing our part,

We're making some noise,

Joining together with one voice,

Cuz when it comes to saving this amazing place,

The answers black and white,

It's our world,

It's our chance,

Let's make it right

Don't let it pass you by,

It's the water earth and sky,

Every creature great and small,

isn't it time to take them all under our wings

Take it to heart,

Keep it in mind,

Connect with the colors of this life,

We're playing our part,

We're making some noise,

Joining together with one voice,

Cuz when it comes to saving this amazing place,

The answers black and white,

It's our world,

It's our chance,

Take it to heart,

Keep it in mind,

Remember the answer's black and white,

We're playing our part,

We're making some noise,

Joining together with one voice"

she sang more gently then before. She drew away from haru and bent down and placed her forehead on his

"Take it to heart,

Keep it in mind,

Remember the answer's black and white,

We're playing our part,

We're making some noise,

Joining together with one voice,

Cuz when it comes to saving this amazing place,

The answers black and white,

It's our world,

It's our chance,

Let's make it right" Sakura finished off her song with a whisper "look in the ocean"

Haru smiled brightly, Sakura laughed a bit, before heading outside, haru ran beside her and clung to her side not about to let go. They walked for a bit until they got to a meadow filled with flowers. "let's stop here okay?" Sakura told haru as excepted he just nodded. They spent the day looking at clouds and sleeping a bit, but soon were woken by the sound of footsteps. Sakura sat up and looked at the source, but didn't see anything, so she looked back ahead of her, only to find someone standing in front of her, haru looked terrified.

"time to go Cherry blossom-chan" a wickly sadistic voice laughed.

Cloudenvy- that's all cuz I'm tired and it's late!  
Kera- who that was cool, but not your best  
Cloudenvy- shut up I'm TIRED!!  
kera- okay, okay I'm going!  
Cloudenvy- yea you run!


	3. Chapter 2

Cloudenvy- alright kera say the disclaimer

Kera- cloudenvy doesn't own Naruto, or the songs used in the story.

Cloudenvy- good kera here's a cookie

Kera- YEY COOKIE!!

Chapter 2: the kidnap

"Itachi" Sakura whispered and the last thing she saw was blood red eyes staring down at her.

When sakura woke up, she was in a depressing dungeon, her ankle was chained to the wall, and little haru was looking at her worried, "it's okay haru, I'm fine" Sakura said. Haru smiled. Suddenly a knock came at the door "unless you want me to come in there and kill that little boy, sing me a song cherry-chan" Itachi's sadistic voice mocked her, but she couldn't risk anything that had to do with haru being hurt, so she agreed, but it was completely different then the one she sang before (A/N it's trust company – downfall)

Fear in me so deep it gets the best of me,  
In the fear I fall, here it comes face to face with me,  
Here I stand, hold back so no one can see,  
I feel these wounds, step down, step down,  
step down.

(am I) Breaking Down  
Can I break away  
Push me away, make me fall,  
Just to see, another side of me,  
Push me away, you can see,  
what I see, the other side of me.

Fall back on me, and I'll be the strength I need,  
to save me now, just come face to face with me,  
stay in place you'll be the first to see, me heal these wounds,  
step down, step down, step down, down

I'm not breaking, down  
can I break away  
push me away, make me fall,  
just to see another side of me,  
push me away you can see,  
what I see, the other side of me

Go!

Fall, can I break away  
push me away, make me fall,  
just to see another side of me,  
push me away you can see,  
what I see, the other side of me

No one can see anything on the other side of me  
I walk, I crawl, losing everything and waiting for the downfall  
No one can see everything on the other side of me  
I walk, I crawl losing everything on the downfall.  
Downfall, Fall.

Itachi opened the door and walked in and smiled cruelly "now you are ready", sakura was terrified "w-what do you mean". "oh you'll see".

Cloudenvy- Well short chapter I know but, the next one's longer!


	4. Chapter 3

Sakura- I can't believe you made me do that

Cloudenvy- SHHH! Don't spoil it!

Sakura- sorry!

Kera- wee

Cloudenvy- kera you're not in this story

Kera- NOOOO!!

Sakura- yea why are you here

Kera- iyou gave me a cookie, but only if I bothered you

Cloudenvy- DAMN YOU IYOU!! Stupid people in my head!

Kera- I'm right here

Cloudenvy- lookie another cookie

Kera- WHERE! runs off

Cloudenvy- yea you run! Thank god!

Sakura- I know how you feel

Cloudenvy- don't get happy yet she'll be back by the next chapter

Sakura- you owe me 5 bucks if she's back before that

Cloudenvy- YOU'RE ON!!

Chapter 3 – OMG she's a killer!

"It's to crowded in here, when your little kyuubi friend comes to save you I have to have a reason to keep him here" Itachi grabbed haru away From sakura, and then she snapped.

Like a twig, she was furious, she wouldn't let Itachi take her only family away from her, her most precious important person she holds dear (A/N yes in this story she never had a crush on sasuke, to her he's just a team mate and a friend, but that's not how sasuke feels! opps spoiler darn!)

_Let me at him!! Inner sakura raged_

'No it's he's mine, now it's personal' Sakura mentally yelled.

"Oi weasel-man!" sakura yelled, Itachi stopped and noticed a dark aura seeping into the area, and it was coming from sakura "what the-" Itachi couldn't finish, sakura ripped the chains from the wall with the chakra Itachi knew she shouldn't have, quickly sakura Grabbed haru back and punched him into the wall and it crumble reviling another cell, with a locked door (Yes she made her cell bigger).

Kisame rushed in to help Itachi, he swung his sword at her but she caught it, "Oi Shark-man" she start as she put haru down not caring for her bleeding hand, "think fast!" she punched the sword and the blow shattered it, sakura smirked with to bleed hands, "opps did I break your toy, my bad" she mocked, Kisame didn't see it coming, her foot slammed into his head and he flew through the large hole into the other cell and through the wall after it (OMG! If she keeps this up she'll have one shoe of a big cell) then he lay there unmoving.

Itachi who was watching from the first wall was shocked 'the boy is her heart, you touch him and she'll kill you' he thought, quickly we she turned towards him, Itachi quickly activated his Mangekyo Sharingan, and for sakura for the second time fell into darkness.

Cloudenvy – ohhh cliffhanger

Sakura- why do you have to be so mean!!

Cloudenvy- because it's late and my mom will kill me if I don't go to bed!

Sakura- ohh

Kera- weee

Cloudenvy- damn

Sakura- you owe me five bucks

Cloudenvy- runs away

Sakura- GET BACK HERE!!


	5. Chapter 4

Cloudenvy- Woot!

Sakura- yey!

Haru-………

Cloudenvy- awhh poor Haru!

Kera- hey cloudenvy didn't you have something to tell the readers!

Cloudenvy- OMG! Yes I do unfortunately I won't be able to update any of my story's (even if I'm the only one reading them) anyways why? Because of exams! It's the end of the year and I've got to really study!!

Sakura- to bad, hey at least we get a vacation

Haru- nods

Kera- can I come!!

Cloudenvy- no you are coming with me and the others to study

Kera- awhh how come sakura and haru don't have to come?

Cloudenvy- cuz if I make them, sakura will hurt me with her fists of fury!

Sakura- hey!!

Cloudenvy- ON WITH THE STORY!!

Chapter- 4: Sakura blossoms are fragile no matter how strong!

"What Kisame is? No this can't be, how did she" Pein was frustrated, "one little girl did all that damage? Well then maybe it'd be better off if she was on our side, then being bait, I have great idea, she'll be both, the kyuubi will come running after his mission once he learns we have his cherry-teammate, but at the same time she'll on our side, Itachi you will train her, for one year starting today!"

"Hai leader-sama, I will right away" with that itachi left Pein to think. He came to sakura's new non broken cell and went inside (DUH!).

Sakura's P.O.V.!!

I looked at the door as it opened, of course I glared daggers as I saw once again itachi, it figures, he seems to be loving you pain, my suffering.

Oh how I would love to hurt him so, but my chakra's drained, but that didn't stop me before.

_Yes where did that chakra come from?_

Like I know inner

_Hey I was just asking!_

If you don't know how can you expect me to?

_MY LINE!!_

Could you QUIET down the last thing I need is another head ache

_Sorry_

Oh yea I'm in pain, lots of pain, and haru's asleep! Oh no itachi is moving closer!!

Normal P.O.V.

"alright it's been decided that you will become a member of Akatsuki, and if you say no we will show our true strength, killing you preious village and every one you hold dear to, why because you are weak, and always will be, you are foolish to think, that you ever hurt me, you will join us, we can make you stronger, why do you think my brother and kyuubi boy haven't come to rescue you yet?" Itachi told sakura

"there on a mission"

"yes, but aren't you they're team mate? You were a burden, and a weak fool you'd just slow the team, so they didn't bring you along, it was to dangerous" Itachi smirked, he know this was her weak point.

Sakura she didn't know why but she felt so weak all of a sudden, she believed him, completely, the big mission, she should be there, to, so why isn't she. "w-why…"

"Join us, and we will make you surpass them, you will never be called weak again, remember all those people who hurt you when you were younger, how do you know, that they still aren't saying that kind of stuff behind your back, or when you parents were eaten, don't you want revenge for them" oh yea Itachi has done his homework.

Tears fell from Sakura's eyes, oh yes that hurt her, right in the heart. Sakura but her hand on her heart, oh how it hurt, tears stung her eyes, but she kept on crying. "I-I-I w-will join y-you" She stuttered, Itachi smiled, "Then let us begin".

Cloudenvy- good, bad in between

Sakura- ow that hurt you know

Cloudenvy- sorry

Kera- hahahhahha haru was asleep

Itachi- yes

Cloudenvy- weasel-kun!! Hugs Itachi

Itachi- I should have said nothing

Cloudenvy- remember to Read and Review!!


	6. AN

Dearest readers, it saddens me to say that my computer got a virus, and has erased all my files, so that means all my storys a

Dearest readers, it saddens me to say that my computer got a virus, and has erased all my files, so that means all my storys are gone, that means I will have to start over again, sorry for that –Koyumi The Death bringer/cloudenvy


End file.
